Todo es mejor a tu lado
by Hazuki Jung
Summary: no importa donde esté, ni tampoco importa lo que el mundo diga, porque para mi todo es mejor a tu lado *Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, sólo la historia desarrollada a continuación es © derecho reservado de esta "autora" con poco que hacer, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, única y exclusivamente por el placer de escribir.**

**Por: Hazuki Jung**

**Universo Alterno.**

**Nota: este fic fue inspirado por la canción "la musa y el espiritu" de Saurom, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras vais leyendo.**

**

* * *

**

**Todo es mejor a tu lado.**

* * *

Se habían conocido en la infancia, aquel lugar era un bello y gran bosque donde ambas familias había decidido pasar el verano; lo recordaba bien, él había ido a buscar a su hermano mayor de alma narcisista que enamorado de su reflejo había ido a parar a la orilla del lago y mientras lo llamaba un pequeño sombrero llego a sus pies y tras él una pequeña de ojos color esmeralda, que al verlo le regalo una sonrisa, sonrisa que devolvió con amabilidad, desde ese momento se habían vuelto amigos ya que por buena suerte del destino había descubierto que vivían en la misma ciudad y se frecuentaron mucho mientras crecían… al mismo tiempo que un sentimiento desconocido inundaba su corazón.

En la adolescencia ella había tenido que pasar por la dolorosa experiencia del divorcio de sus padres quienes enfrascados en su egoísta pelea se habían olvidado de que su actitud era hiriente para ella quien tenía que soportarlo, pero su mayor consuelo había sido tenerlo a él a su lado todo el tiempo y no podía negar que en el momento en que su mejor amigo le confesó sus verdaderos sentimiento la hizo la chica más feliz del mundo… sin embargo aquella felicidad no duró mucho ya que la familia de aquel chico se había negado a aceptar su relación, porque simplemente eran de distintas clases sociales y con mucha tristeza recordaba la infinidad de cosas que hicieron para separarlos.

Él recordaba con alegría y emoción todas las veces que furtivamente se encontraron, porque aún cuando su familia se oponía seguían frecuentándose, y es que la necesidad de estar a su lado era enorme, a veces ni siquiera él podía encontrar la respuesta del por qué la amaba tanto; mientras ella atesoraba el sabor de sus labios y el calor de sus brazos, añorando su presencia cada día que pasaba, teniendo que conformarse con los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban… por que para ella nada sería suficiente para cubrir el vacío de su ausencia.

Recordaba su promesa, aquella promesa que le había hecho a la mujer más hermosa de su mundo y era esa promesa lo que lo mantenía cada día y no lo dejaba darse por vencido ante nada de lo que pasara; miró la mesa de noche donde se encontraba lo que él llamaba su esperanza, un montón de cartas en las cuales se estaban las mismas palabras escritas ~yo estaré bien~ de igual forma ella buscaba fuerzas en aquel colgante que él le había obsequiado en el pasado, acudiendo a él en los momentos de desesperanzas y frustración mientras en sus manos sostenía la ultima postal que había recibido con aquella frase que siempre leía ~mi vida tranquila, regresaré~ mientras que el sentimiento de intriga se apoderaba de ella porque hacía ya algún tiempo que no tenia respuesta a sus cartas.

Lita Kino miraba al cielo desde el balcón de su apartamento frente a la torre Eiffel, pensaba en lo que había dejado atrás; pensaba en que una parte de su sueño estaba cumplida; había decidido dejar su país para estudia y convertirse en la mejor chef de repostería, había pasado muchas travesías, había viajado por muchas ciudades mejorando sus técnicas cada día, guardando en su corazón la ilusión de volver a ver a su amado… esperado cada noche poder soñar con su fino aroma, jurándose internamente esperarlo.

Zafiro Black miraba el atardecer desde su habitación de hotel; miraba las bellas y estéticas calles de Praga soñando despierto cada vez que podía, imaginando reencuentros hermosos con la mujer que tiempo atrás había tenido en sus brazos mientras en sus cartas siempre escribía palabras alentadoras para ambos corazones, cartas que no había podido enviar, pero eso no importaba, sabía que en cualquier momento lo que había deseado por años se haría realidad… sólo había una preocupación en su mente ¿Qué estaría pensando ella?, pues no había contestado ninguna de sus cartas en los últimos meses.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?, esa era la pregunta a la cual Lita no obtenía respuesta y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho, — No importa—decía para sí misma, y es que aunque ella no lo deseara había veces en que todo terminaba, su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, porque tal vez él ya se había olvidado de ella. Así la decisión estaba tomada, dejaría París, dejaría a Zafiro y dejaría su amor, y aunque detestaba ser así de débil, también detestaba llorar inútilmente, había sido grandioso durante el tiempo que había durado, por que para ella él siempre sería el único.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre.

— Zafiro, he traído lo documentos —dijo su hermano— ¿Estás seguro?

— Completamente —respondió tranquilo— Diamante en verdad agradezco tu apoyo, esto habría sido muy difícil sin tu presencia

— Yo siempre te apoyaré, hermano.

Con calma el peliazul firmó los papeles, mientras una sonrisa victoriosa cruzaba su rostro, lo que había perdido no se comparaba con lo que había esperado durante largo tiempo, ahora era libre, libre para amar sin prejuicios y sin reproches. Diamante le tendió la mano y la apretó con fuerza, porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverlo a ver, pero también sabía que eso era lo que él más quería.

La castaña tomó sus maletas y salió de lugar sin siquiera mirar atrás pero aún así dolía, dolía tanto que fue inevitable que un par de lágrimas recorrieran sus suaves mejillas, de nueva cuanta pensó que ese era su destino el maldito destino que se había aferrado a jugarle malos momentos durante toda su vida, pero no importaba por lo menos tenía sus recuerdos, hermosos y felices.

Zafiro por fin había llegado a su destino, todo el vuelo sólo había deseado una cosa, tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, era cierto que tenía miedo, miedo a no encontrarla, a ser rechazado, ¿Por qué simplemente no le había explicado lo que estaba pasando?, no lo sabía y aún así sentía pánico, las imágenes en su cabeza lo hicieron sonreír mientras esperaba su equipaje, tomó la valija color azul y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero se detuvo de repente y ahí la vio frente a él con boleto en mano y la mirada triste.

Lita miró por última vez el lugar ya conocido pues había vivido un largo periodo en París, por alguna razón sintió su corazón estrujarse e instintivamente tomó entre sus manos el dije que colgaba de su cuello, estaba segura que si se iba nunca volvería a leer las cartas de Zafiro pero no podía quedarse, no después de tanto tiempo de espera sin respuesta, además había conseguido una beca para Inglaterra… al fin de cuentas la vida siempre sigue su curso. Escuchó por el alta voz la salida de vuelo así que seco sus lágrimas y tomó sus maletas para dirigirse a la sala de abordaje.

La miró alejarse con los ojos vidriosos, no sabía bien lo que estaba pasando pero sabía que no era nada bueno, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras ella tenía que alcanzarla, había esperado tanto por ese momento que no dejaría que se quedara con un malentendido que él mismo había formado, estaba tan cerca de ella que su aroma embriagaba sus sentidos, estiró el brazo para tomarla por la muñeca, la chica castaña volteo el rostro para encontrase con los perfectos ojos azules del hombre que muchas veces había encontrado en sus sueños.

— ¿Zafiro? —la pregunta de la castaña era incrédula.

— Perdóname sé que he sido un estúpido egoísta por no responder a tus cartas… pero por fin estoy aquí —el chico frente a ella sólo pudo sonreír.

Zafiro sacó de su bolsillo la pequeña caja de terciopelo verde, miró a la chica directamente a los ojos y ante la mirada de todos los presente de aquel lugar se arrodilló.

— Lita Kino, aquí frente a ti sólo estoy yo Zafiro, no tengo nada que ofrecerte, no tengo casa, ni dinero ni siquiera tengo apellido lo único que tengo es mi infinito amor y mi palabra de hacerte feliz y de luchar cada día para darte lo que te mereces… ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Un momento de silencio, estaba sorprendida y pensaba que aquello debía de ser un sueño muy hermoso, sin embargo no lo era, tenía a un chico arrodillado frente a ella, extendiéndole un hermoso anillo y no era cualquier chico, era ese que amaba su corazón.

—Si —un beso fue suficiente para sellar el pacto.

Aquella noche fue noche de entrega, de amar y de soñar fue el desenlace de años de sentimientos encerrados, una noche que había valido la espera. Ambos se miraban en aquella gran cama con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos, sin embargo había una pregunta en el aire.

— ¿Tu familia sabe que estas aquí? —preguntó Lita.

— supongo que sí — respondió el peliazul.

— supones.

El chico asintió mientras jugaba con el cabello castaño — Lo deje todo, me han desheredado, fue enserio cuando te dije que ya no soy un Black, dijeron que tenía que elegir, eras tú o el dinero.

— ¿Cómo que lo dejaste todo? ¿Y tu familia?

— Estoy seguro que recapacitaran, mi madre sonrió al escuchar que te elegía a ti me deseo mucha suerte al igual que mi hermano.

— ¿Por qué, Por qué lo hiciste Zafiro? —Lita preguntó eso visiblemente aturdida.

Zafiro sonrió dulce y delicadamente, acaricio la rosada mejilla de su prometida — simplemente porque todo es mejor a tu lado.

**Nota de la autora: reeditando fics, este ya tiene algún tiempo espero les agrade y a las que ya leyeron pues les dejo la reedición, un agradecimiento especial a Chezaranta por el aviso sobre los songfics.**


End file.
